opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Scientists are scared of Infinity
Doyle Lavoisier. One of the men of the day. He created the biomechanical army that wreaks havoc all over the globe, with some help from Owari, and finally made certain that, no matter what, his name has been written in stone in the scientific community. He, however, does not rest. He wants to keep going, to achieve higher levels of satisfaction. The means to that, he has found in the remainants of the Mugen Pirates, excluding Mugen himself who is fighting Connor. He is know standing tall, with most of his clothes burned by the last attack he survived. The exoskeleton he is wearing is visible now... It is like the comic hero, the Iron Man's suit in a way, only in total white, and the helmet has a totally different design... It is made up of just a glass that should have been nearly impossible to break... He is looking at the pirates who take another stand against him through the partly broken glass, and he feels some blood stain his long, white hair. He gives no thought to it... Everything is in his calculations, after all. Doyle: And so, the cook is the first to stand? Stilo: One might guess that my experience as a Cipher Poll 8 agent has put me through enough trouble even with posion to gain some immunity to it... Doyle: Superb. Amaze me, then. Show me what a man who would probably belong to the Cipher Poll Zero can do against me. Stilo waits no more, and uses Soru to instantly appear infront of Doyle. He uses his devil fruit, the Pen Pen no Mi, to turn his whole fists into razor sharp pens, that he also enchances greatly with haki. He uses a combination of simple attacks and Kami-E, the dodging technique of his martial style, to unleash a barrage of attacks at his opponent. No matter how much he tries, however, Doyle seems to always be able to dodge what he has in store for him. Pengan: Black Lotus Stilo instantly releases a spray of ink that partially blinds Doyle, and then attacks with a barrage of shigans with a finger-turned-pen, finally managing to land a few hits on the man... He actually manages to even penetrate the armor a few times, too, to Doyle's surpise. The scientist, however, doesn't like getting out of schedule, and so quickly kicks Stilo in the gut, with such power that it makes him kneel. Just as the cook's body falls, another appears behind him. Crow, in his hybrid form ,the half Crow, half Man, instantly appears above Stilo, levitating with the help of his massive wings. He looks down at his opponent through the helmet he is wearing, and black feathers that are slowly being enchanced with Haki are covering the place... Stilo: You might feel a need to achieve scientific greatness, but this is a battlefield. if you do not have the resolve to stand between so many resolutioned fighters, then don't dare waste their lives. Stilo releases a huge ammount of ink from pens that sprout all over his body, and the ink mixes with Crow's black feathers... The result is a Black Whirlwind that envelops Doyle, leaving him confused... Doyle: You might be right about my lack of will to fight, if you judge by my inability to use Armament Haki.. however, as you probably realize, my Colour of Prediction is on par with Owari's.... Thus, of the Top-Notch quality. Doyle raises both arms, and points his palms at the spiraling black feathers and black mass. Doyle: As for fighting prowess, are you seriously still not convinced that my Battle Armor can even defeat you? Huge jets of wind come bursting out of his palms, and they manage to pierce the black veil... However, Doyle is in for a shock, as the same balck is is seen bursting out of his palms. Stilo: You are lucky, oh great bioengineer. If you hadn't been wearing your exoskeleton, you would have had my ink circulating in your blood by now, clotting it easilly... I had to comprimise with tempering with some of your systems, however... The black whirlwind continues to spiral around him, and Doyle, trying several things, finds it immpossible to escape... Stohos: We took it upon ourselves to bring down at least a member of the Force... We shall deliver. Ihos: Yet you managed to make us trully angry... For that, we shall make you go through a small taste of hell.. The gentle sound of a pick striking guitar strings can be hear inside the whirlwind, and the music starts having effect... it is a slow solo, the music is mystical, the atmosphere is almost.. magical. Glittering Silver... Entracing Gold... Illusion of Heaven Stohos pulls the trigger, having loaded two coloured bullets on his gun, and the shot merges with the whirlwind... Doyle is standing in the middle of an amazing spectacle... From the absolute darkness, the silver and gold create illusions around him that would make even the most beautifull starry skies pale in comparison... A majestic spectacle that indeed serves its purpose... Infinite Sky As soon as Doyle is entranced by the sight, the whirlwind completly and instantly breaks up into millions of tiny pieces, covering the whole sky with indeed infinite pieces of black, silver and gold... All four: Time to finish your experiment, Doyle. Doyle tries to react, but is unable to do so.. The dust on him, the ink isnide his armour, and the music combined in a lockdown that even the great scientist cannot escape.. Doyle: THERE... WAS A WAY? TO DEFEAT ME? ALL: YOU BET THERE WAS! Doyle realizes what the whole plan was, and despairs finally, losing his cool. He looks around, and sees that each of the four men stands in one of the four surrounding directions.. In a circle, one could say, with the center being Doyle himself... They are not simple standing, however... Around all four, their haki is breaking the soil appart, and lifting pieces of it... Their moves are gathering all around then, itching to finish this... In a flash, they all appear close to Doyle... Ihos is swinging his Guitaxe with amazing power, from Doyle's left. Stilo appears to Doyle's right, with an big mass of ink between himself and the member of the Force. Crow is standing behind Doyle already, and in his hand, a grey light shines bright... The Dragon Card in his possesion is unleashed. The last man, Stohos, is standing infront of Doyle... His cloak is moving in accordance to the huge winds that are still spiraling around them, but his hand is steady, unshaking... It holds the Golden revolver, which has a coating of haki too... Three Bullets are already loaded in it, and it is pointed at Doyle's head. Doyle: Infinite possibilities indeed... Why didn't I see them? In an instant, four techniques are released. Roku O Shi (Six King Death) The strongest Rokuogan Stilo has shown, excecuted by him while his hands are turned into pens, making it much more catastrophic. Harmony of Destruction... The guitaxe crushing down on both the armor and the floor beanath it, breaking it appart in small pieces... Mad Black. Vivid Blue. Unending Gold... Instant Death. A laser beam that holds the power of star cores is unleashed by the Golden Revolver... Synchro. With immense sadness in his voice, the crow man merges with his own dragon... From the synchronisation of the two bodies, an upgraded form of the Crow-Man hybrid appears. With the newfound power, in a powerlevel that could almost overpower Owari himself, Crow gathers a few tons of black feathers that are coated with Haki, and as they are all launched at Doyle, he also points his claws and wings at him, and attacks with everything he has... All Contact Oblivion. ---- The four Mugens are seen walking away, together... Stilo's hands are dripping ink, Ihos has his guitare on his broad shoulders, Stohos' cloak is covering his body, and Crow's enourmous wings almost envelop his nakamas. Behind them, Doyle, with most of his armor broken, lying on the ground... Defeated. Crow: Experiment report: The greatest scientist was unable to manage the specimen. They are on their way to join up with their captain... and seek revenge. Category:Blog posts